TROUBLE
by domfemtamin
Summary: "Kau pacar sialan yang tahu bagaimana cara menyialkan pacarnya untuk jatuh menjadi makhluk sial dibawah kakimu, Seokjin. Kau menang, sayang." Namjoon menggeram dengan nafas birahi, sedangkan Seokjin menyeringai cantik dibalik kostum jalangnya seraya berkata, "Lalu, mana hukumanku, Monster?" pintanya berbisik. [NAMJIN/MONJIN]


**TROUBLE**

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin  
NamJin main pair

[ **mature** ]

Romance, drama –boyslove

 _ **WARN!**_ Boyxboy – Strong language – lime scenes – crossdress!

.

Fanfik ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari lagu yang dicover Papa Mon dan Momma Jin dengan judul yang sama, yang isinya ada desahan membahana Momma Jin dan umaptan menggetarkan hati Papa Mon aw! Dan bersulanglah kita Namjin Shipper karena di comeback ini momen mereka bertebaran dan menyampahlah bersama-sama! /cheers/

 _ **No profit takens**_! Semuanya hanya pinjam nama; disclaimer belongs to their label, parents and theirself. And also, _**no plagiarism**_ :

Enjoyed guys!

.

Yang masih dibawah umur, kuatkan iman dan luaskan imajinasi kalian seliar rimba :'

.

.

.

 _ **©Felixjjedisson present**_

.

.

 **TROUBLE**

.

.

Seokjin adalah laki-laki populer di kampusnya. Wajah tampan yang lebih mengarah kearah _indah_ , tubuh proporsional dengan lekukan bak gitar spanyol dan jangan lupakan bentuk bibirnya yang serupa dengan potongan stoberi merah yang menggiurkan.

Ia adalah mahasiswa paling diminati. Paling diincar dan paling dicari-cari.

Seokjin ramah, dia murah senyum dan senang sekali dekat dengan orang-orang. Dekat sana-sini, ramah sana-sini. Populer, banjir pujian dan menjadi pusat perhatian serta muara dimana semua keindahan berlabuh. Ketika semuanya fokus pada sosok Seokjin seorang dan akal mereka serasa diterbangkan dari ketinggian 5000 kaki, itu adalah asal dimana masalah muncul.

.

Seokjin datang pukul sepuluh siang. Ia datang dengan busana paling _menarik_ perhatian dari yang menarik perhatian sepanjang Seokjin berpakaian menuju kampusnya.

Lelaki indah itu tidak lagi mengenakan _ripped jeans_ nya yang robek dibagian paha nyaris dekat selangkangan, tidak mengenakan pakaian tembus pandang atau bolong-bolong yang membuat kulit putih susunya terekspos bebas. Ia juga tidak menggunakan pakaian ketekan yang memamerkan lengan bagusnya, tidak.

Tapi laki-laki yang bagai jelmaan seorang _demigod_ itu datang dengan busana erotis milik perempuan. Ia mengenakan sebuah wig berwarna silver dengan deep-dye hijau emerald sepinggul dengan gelombang indah, memakai baju press-body sebatas perut berwarna putih dengan tulisan ' _IDGAF'_ berwarna emas yang dipadankan dengan ripped-hot pants berbahan denim yang dirangkap dengan stocking hitam yang menutupi putihnya kulit kaki jenjang seorang Kim Seokjin.

Sebutlah ia sedang menjadi wanita sekarang. Atau, sebut saja Seokjin wanita sekarang. Karena sungguhan, ia terlihat sempurna _–terlalu sempurna–_ untuk ukuran laki-laki berpakaian perempuan biasa. Terlalu menggoda untuk sosok banci.

Orang-orang disana ternganga, menatap tak percaya dan memuja. Mata mereka mengikuti kemanapun Seokjin bergerak dengan indahnya, membicarakan caranya berjalan bahkan berkedip yang sungguhan keparat sempurnanya untuk sosok wanita jadi-jadian.

"Apa yang kau perbuat, Kim Seokjin? Kau membuat semua orang terhipnotis!" temanya memekik pengang, menjerit histeris sembari menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan iri yang sungguhan. "Bagaimana jika kau dikencani oleh salah satu dari anggota keren kampus kita!? Astaga, Seokjin, kau benar-benar indah!" tambahnya lagi.

Seokjin mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat senyuman dibelah merah menyalanya yang menantang. "Kau berlebihan." Katanya sembari duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Ini hanya bentuk isengku saja. Salahkan saja dia yang senang keluyuran." Dengusnya. Tanganya merogoh tas jinjing bermerk mahalnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel tipis berlogo buah apel dan memotret dirinya dari angle atas, sehingga batas leher sampai dada atasnya terpampang dengan jelas.

 _Nice_.

Temanya tergelak, "Yah, kau benar, _hyung_. Salahkan saja _dia_ , kurasa, setelah mengetahui hal ini, dia akan langsung mengambil penerbangan paling cepat –atau mungkin dia akan menghubungi _Yondaime Hokage_ untuk meminta diteleportasi secepat kilat agar bisa membungkusmu menjadi _kado_ diatas ranjangnya."

Seokjin tergelak juga, menyisir poninya dengan _girly_ kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah kaca pantul disebuah kafe yang tengah ia singgahi bersama adik tingkatnya.

Ia sungguhan perempuan –dalam artian dia benar-benar wanita meski dilihat dadanya sangatlah serata papan. Ia tidak suka memakai dada palsu ataupun bra, jadi ia hanya mengenakan kaus pres badan yang ia _colong_ dari lemari adiknya.

Mirip jalang –begitulah menurut Seokjin sendiri. Leher dihiasi choker hitam berbandul mahkota kecil, kuku dicat cokelat tua dan mata dirias smokey lengkap dengan belah merah merona, membuat Seokjin sungguhan seperti jalang berdada rata. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Aku jalang sekali ya?" tanyanya pada lawan bicaranya.

Orang didepannya menggeleng, "Sedikit –tapi, ayolah, kau ini cocok menjadi sosok yang bagaimanapun, kau sempurna dengan semuanya, Seokjin-hyung, tidak ada masalah." Jelasnya sembari mengunyah beberapa potong French fries garing hangat yang dicocolkan saus. "Jangan risau, kau tidak terlihat seperti banci kok."

Seokjin mendengus, "Tidak ada yang bilang begitu 'kan."

 _ **Ping**_!

Notifikasi ponslenya berbunyi. Matanya melirik kearah layar pop-up, dan bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Jemarinya meraih ponsel, membuka pengaman lockscreen kemudian membaca pesan secara keseluruhan dengan bibir yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

 _ **Monsterape : 'I think you're good in black stockings'**_

Gotcha! Ini yang Seokjin tunggu sedari tadi. Akhirnya, orang itu mengirimkan pesan padanya. Mengomentari penampilannya dengan pujian yang memuaskan. Orang didepannya menyeringai, "Sudah mendapatkan pesan darinya, ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Dia bilang aku terlihat bagus dengan stocking hitam. Benarkah?" ia melihat lawan bicaranya, meluruskan iris yang ia percantik dengan lensa mata berwarna abu-abu kepada bola mata lawan didepannya.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau bukan seniorku –dan kalau saja aku tidak tahu kau adalah lelaki, mungkin kau sudah kuajak _check-in_!" ia tertawa lepas, sedangkan Seokjin berusaha mencubitnya dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Hei" seorang lelaki tampan menghampiri mereka, berhenti diantara mereka dan tersenyum tampan selayaknya seorang _Shawn Mendes_. Mereka berdua menoleh, Seokjin mecoba duduk kembali, kemudian merpihkan rambutnya pencitraan. "Ya?" sahut Seokjin dengan senyum.

Lelaki itu menggaruk rambutnya, "Kufikir ada baiknya jika berkenalan, sedari tadi kau begitu menarik perhatianku. Namaku Patra, dan kau?" ia menyodorkan tanganya, Seokjin menjabat tanganya dengan ramah. "Namaku Seokjin Kim, senang berkenalan dengan _bule_ sepertimu." Ia terkekeh manis, sedangkan lelaki didepannya sedikit terbingung dengan suara Seokjin yang mengalun ditelinganya.

"Mau mencoba makan malam denganku?" tawarnya usai melupakan tentang bass suara si gadis bernama Seokjin didepannya itu. "Aku bisa memesankan dua bangku dengan paket makan malam direstoran Italia, bagaimana?"

"Ah, bo –"

"Sorry, dude," sebuah suara mendahuli Seokjin. Menyela diantara keduanya sembari merangkulkan tanganya dibahu Seokjin tanpa rasa risih. "Dia pacarku, jangan ganggu." Sosok jangkung dengan rambut _wine blonde_ datang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Matanya menyorot lelaki bernama Patra itu dengan tak bersahabat, kemudian menyeret Seokjin menuju parkiran belakang.

.

"I don't like you flirting with other people, Seokjin. You know you my own world, _bitch_." Ia menggeram marah, memojokan Seokjin disudut parkiran dengan kungkungan dominasinya yang tak terbantahkan. Matanya memenjarakan Seokjin tanpa ampun. Begitu marah dan terlihat benci. "Apakah orang tadi tidak tahu jika kau itu laki-laki, _bitch_? Atau kau sengaja berpakaian seperti ini agar mendapatkan gigolo untuk menyutubuhimu?"

Seokjin meronta sedikit, tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki yang mengurungnya sekarang. "Sembarangan kau ini kalau bicara. Aku _begini_ juga karena kau, tahu!? Tidak sadar diri sekali." Seokjin mendesis marah, "Kemana saja kau sekarang baru pulang, hah? Bermain gila dengan gadis latin? _Hang-out_ sampai _making-out_?"

"Aku bekerja, Seokjin. Bekerja."

"Kau janji pulang tanggal 5 bulan Agustus, dan sekarang sudah bulan September! Sekarang sudah September, Namjoon, kemana saja kau selama itu?" oktaf Seokjin naik, matanya terasa panas. "Aku lelah sendirian, kau tahu? Aku lelah selalu iri dengan pasangan lain, aku juga ingin bermesraan setiap hari! Aku juga perlu kebutuhan biologisku denganmu! Tapi kemana kau selama ini?" ia menyalang marah, mengeluarkan suara bergetarnya karena ia rasa sudah cukup.

"Kau marah aku digoda orang lain, tapi kau sendiri hanya berhenti sampai sini saja! Sampai disini! Memakiku untuk tidak menggoda orang lain lagi tapi kau masih sibuk dengan mulut manismu diluar negeri sana!"

"Dan apakah aku harus menjadi banci murahan selayaknya jalangmu begini supaya kau menghampiriku, Kim Namjoon? Haruskah aku melakukan seperti ini setiap kali ingin bertemu denganmu?" dan air matanya jatuh perlahan, dramatis, "Dan apakah aku masih kalah penting dengan rumah rekamanmu disana? Masikah waktumu hanya untuk musikmu saja?"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, menggeram lalu memeluk pacarnya dengan posesif. Seokjin menangis, tanganya meronta dan memukuli punggung lelakinya dengan keras-keras. Penciuman Seokjin menangkap bau alkohol dan asap rokok merek Marlboro ditubuh pacarnya. Tidak berubah. Ia tidak menemukan sepercik aroma wanita dipakaian Namjoon.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Namjoon sambil mengecup surai palsu Seokjin. "Sangat mencintaimu, Seokjin."

Seokjin merengek, "Kenapa tidak meminta maaf?"

"Karena maaf bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk memohon pada makhluk indah sempurna sepertimu, Seokjin. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' lebih baik dari kata 'maafkan aku' kau tahu." Tanganya melepaskan dekapannya, meraih dagu Seokjin dan menyapu bersih merahan gincu dibelah bibir Seokjin dengan lidah panasnya.

"Jangan pakai _beginian_ lagi. Aku tidak suka." Ujarnya. "Bibirmu jadi aneh rasanya, Seokjin. Itu bahan kimia, tidak bagus untukmu. Dan ini juga," ia merobek baju ketat Seokjin dengan beringas, "Kau pamer badan, aku juga tidak suka." Ia melepaskan jaketnya, dan memakaikannya ketubuh Seokjin. Lelaki itu mengusap pipi pacarnya yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan adorasi tingkat dewa.

Seokjin mengerjab cantik, "Ada apa? Aku ingin hapus riasan dulu kalau begitu, sekalian menyuruh agar Hoseok pulang saja, tidak usah mengantarkan aku pulang."

Namjoon mengernyit tak suka, "Jadi anak mirip kuda itu yang mengantarkanmu pulang selama aku tidak ada?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak juga, kadang ada mahasiswa jurusan lain atau orang populer sekelas dosen blasteran mengajak untuk pulang dengan mereka dan tak jarang mereka juga mentraktrkan aku makan." Ia menyeringai, "Aku 'kan populer, wajar saja kalau aku pulang dengan siapapun tanpa kupinta." Seokjin berujar dengan wajah sombong, selayaknya ratu.

"I said, don't flirting with other people, Seokjin, why you do that?" ia menggeram lagi, "Kenapa kau nekat?"

Seokjin menyeringai, menaikan satu kakinya yang berbalut stocking hitam untuk melingkari pinggul Namjoon dengan seduktif. Lelaki cantik itu mendongak, memeluk leher Namjoon sembari mengigiti bibirnya penuh profokasi, "Karena aku ingin melihat seperti apa _monsterku_ saat ia marah dan bagaimana dia akan menghukumku setelah tahu kalau aku rindu dan sedang _ingin_."

Namjoon menyeringai, menarik pinggul Seokjin dan membenturkan kepala mereka menjadi berdekatan. "Sialan, jalang ini –kau, sungguh, Seokjin kau sungguhan menggunakan mantra hitam untuk membuatku tenggelam lebih dalam pada lelaki _freaky_ sepertimu." Bibirnya menyapu dari pangkal hidung Seokjin sampai atas bibirnya, berhenti dan bernafas disana. "Kau pacar sialan yang tahu bagaimana cara menyialkan pacarnya untuk jatuh menjadi makhluk sial dibawah kakimu, Seokjin. Kau menang, sayang."

"Lalu, mana hukumanku, Monster?" pintanya berbisik.

Namjoon menyeringai, mendorong Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil sportnya yang berkap terbuka kemudian membuka lebar kaki Seokjin hingga ia bisa melihat dengan samar sesuatu dibalik celana pendek dan stocking hitam mengganggunya. Seokjin memasang raut antisipasi, sedangkan Namjoon sudah siap menerkam Seokjin sampai matahari lelah menyinari mereka berdua.

"Your _delicious_ punishment will coming baby."

"Aangh!"

.

.

END

.

.

 _ **YELLO!**_  
Felix in da house, yo! /pose/ Im back, kangen tida? :

Setelah lama hibernasi dan bermasalah dengan koneksi internet yang ngadat dan serba miskin jaringan _–nasib anak sekolahan yang mendarah daging:v –_ membuat pangeran tampan nan ganteng – _hoek_ – Ini mesti kudu harus merelakan semua file digerogoti laba-laba beserta debu dan sarangnya ehe :

So, guys, don't forget to review, ya! Tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review! Akan senang dan merasa bangga jika bisa mendapatkan respon positif dari para readersku tertjintah /kisseu/

See you, Puddin!

With [extra] love,  
Felixjjedisson


End file.
